Maybe I will A BxB story
by JessicaMalfoy23
Summary: Booth is really considering it...
1. Booth POV

It has been five years. Five years of my life. When you spend five years with somebody, you trust them with every thread in your body, because they will have your back forever and always, and I truly believe that. You love them, and would do anything for them. I love her more than my life. Dr. Temperance Brennan is my reason for living, I would die for her. I can't live without my Bones, in both senses. But I just don't know if I can do this for her.

_****Two Days Before****_

"_Booth, can I talk to you?"She said._

"_Sure, what do you need?" Booth replied, soft and lovingly._

"_I want a baby." Brennan said. _

"_Okay, cool, good luck with that Bones" he said walking away._

"_No, I want your sperm" she said blatantly._

"_Wh-*cough cough*. What?" Booth said choking on a sip of coffee. _

"_You're the only person in the whole world I trust, and, personally I think you and me would make amazingly structured children. With your cheekbones, and my nose structu-"She was cut off by Booth._

"_Whoa, Whoa. Slow down, Bones" Booth said, taken aback._

"_What's the matter, you don't need to be involved or anything, like you don't need you be a father" she said, still sounding unscathed. _

"_It would be my kid too…" he said, really considering it._

That's the thing though. I do love her and I have considered my life with her maybe a hundred times. I just want to tell her, but I can't. Parker would love it…


	2. Brennan POV

I woke up early this morning. I couldn't really sleep anyway. I wish Booth would answer me. He is the only person I could trust to do this task. I feel a little weird calling it a task, but it sort of is. I really want a baby. I want a Booth boy. It's more than that though. I really love him. I want to tell him so badly. I can't though. It would ruin everything. I want him for more than just his sperm. He is the best father I've ever met.

When I arrive at the Jeffersonian I'm greeted by my hair brained best friend Angela.

"Did you really ask Booth for his sperm", she giggled, thinking I was joking.

"Yes, I did", I said blankly.

"Wait…you're serious?", she said.

"As a heart attack", I giggled a bit. Booth taught me that expression.

"But…you guys aren't even dating. Are you because if you are I'm going to smack you. you can't hide someth-" I cut her off.

"We Aren't dating. I want his sperm because genetically, our baby would be flawless" I said.

"there are some very wrong things about that…" she said walking away, shaking her head.

Just then Dr. Sweets walked in.

"Pardon me, but did I just hear what I thought I heard" he said, sounding shaken.

"Yeah, I'm trying to convince Booth to pro-create with me".

Was I the only one who thought this idea was perfectly sane? I thought.

"What? Why booth? Since when do you want a child. You hate infants" Sweets pointed out.

"That's not entirely true." I said, remembering Andy. Booth and I loved that child.

"I'm not even getting involved in this one.." Sweets said, walking away doing the same thing as Angela did.

Maybe Booth did love me. I mean he has saved me on numerous occasions. At one point, he even took a bullet for me. I would do the same for his. I don't really know where I would be with out him. He teaches me so much. Out of all of my coworkers, he is the only one to ever read a book I wrote. He read them all. He is right. The main male character is based off of his. I've never really loved anyone before.

Just as I finish my thought, guess who saunters in to my office, but Seeley Booth himself.

"Hey Bones, can I talk to you for a second?" he says, nervously and visibly shaken.


	3. For a dreamer, night's the only time

"Yeah?", she said.

"You want to get a bite to eat, so we can be in private?", Booth said, quietly.

"Yeah, sure", she said.

This is it, he was finally going to tell Temperance how he feels about her, truly. He did love her and it was about time he actually told her. They were going to have a baby together. Like a real family. Parks was going to get a baby sister or brother. Okay Booth, breathe, we need you alive for this, he though to himself. One they finished lunch and were eating the usual pie dessert, he said it, out of the clear blue.

"Yes", he said, completely one-worded and nonchalant.

"What?", she said.

"I want you, all of you, with me, I love you and I would love to have your child Temperance Brennan", he said, holding her face, passion dripping off of every single word uttered from his mouth.

"For Truth!", she said excited.

"You mean 'for real'. I love that about you", he said giggling.

"I think I love you too Booth", she said.

"Think? What's the variable?", he said, as if a fifty pound weigth has just been thrusted upon his chest.

"I don't know I have some feeling left for Sully, and you, you just don't compare to my beautifulSully, my one true love!", she said laughing. All the old times flooded back in to his head like Hurricane Katerina. The boat, and the sex he acidently walked in on, the cute bickering. He really couldn't compare. He was a complete and utter failure.

Booth felt an ice dagger jam up is throat every time she said his name like that. All sultry and delicious. He wanted her so badly, and she wanted him, end off story. End off perfect plan. No little Tempe's scurying around Booth's apartment any time soon.

Then he woke in an awful cold sweat. It was a dream, but how much off it? Did she really ask him to be her baby daddy, or was that part of the dream, too? Did he really profess his love to her, only to be shot down?

He got up and took a shower, trying his hardest to wash away last night's dream, or nightmare at that. But it didn't work, and before he knew it. He ws off to work, were he had to face realities he wasn't even close to ready for.


End file.
